Pride & Arrogance
by little princess
Summary: A snippet story based on Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice, Gundam Style. 5x6 get-together.
1. A conversation between Wufei and Zechs

This story is based on 'Pride & Prejudice' written by Jane Austen. It is a story following the snippet challenges on 5x6ml from yahoo groups. That means the chapters will all be very short. There will be about 66 chapters. The title is the name of the challenge it was written for. Have fun reading!

I don't own Gundam Wing.

* * *

1: A conversation between Wufei and Zechs

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Preventer Wind's long, blond hair swayed harshly as furious blue eyes turned to the much smaller preveter Dragon. The Asian preventer agent did not seem very impressed, though.

"I saw an opening and I took it." He returned through gritted teeth, clearly trying hard not to loose his patience.

"You were supposed to wait for the signal!"

"Everything went fine, didn't it?"

"Only because of some damned good improvisation on our end!" Preventer Wind answered angrily. "Your actions could have gotten people killed!"

"But they didn't. They..."

"Not this time, no. But keep this up and they will someday!"

* * *

I love reviews, despite the short chapters ^.^

princess


	2. A first time

2: A first time

Wufei could be quite amusing when he was angry. Hell would freeze over before Duo would admit that to the former pilot, but seeing the Asian man, usually so composed when in public, venting in private was always interesting. One would never believe the reserved Wufei possessed such colourful language. When he calmed down, Duo grabbed the chance to speak. "So he was angry because you went in ahead of time?"

"Yes." An agitated Wufei bit shortly

"You know," Duo began carefully, "this is not the first time you acted against orders."

"Damn it!" Wufei blew up again. "You of all people should understand I know damn well how to handle myself!"

That was just it, the mission was a joint effort, but Wufei did not seem to comprehend that part. He was always a loner, even back in the war he had the greatest trouble adjusting to Quatre's strategy, even though it had been clear the Arabic kid was right. Wufei just worked best when he worked alone. And that was not how preventers worked.

* * *

princess


	3. Simple choices

3: Simple choices

The folder lay before him untouched. On the front stood several people working together to lift up a large piece of what Wufei supposed would be considered art. The thing must not weigh much, the Chinese preventer considered, for the people were all smiling like this was a piece of cake and fun to boot. The header of the folder read 'The art of cooperation'.

The lady had called him into her office early that morning to discuss this folder, or rather the course that it advertised. She asked him if he would be interested in taking it.

"I don't believe such a thing is for me." He spoke clearly, wanting to get this over with and continue his job.

The lady leaned back in her chair and folded her hands together. "I don't believe you understand, agent Chang." She spoke, all softness gone from her voice. "The choice is simple. Either you take this course or you will no longer be a preventer."

* * *

princess


	4. Focus on Wufei

4: Focus on Wufei

"Absolutely ridiculous!" Duo looked at his friend who was in the middle of describing some exercise he'd had to do at that course lady Une had forced upon him. "One group saw the drawing and had to describe it to a second group and they had to instruct a third group as they built it. It is a useless, completely ineffective and utterly disgraceful exercise. It makes no sense. How is that supposed to help us work together? And we have to come back on December nineteenth to talk about what we learned and problems we ran into. Another day well spent." He finished sarcastically.

"December nineteenth?" Duo asked, rubbing his head. "That's the day of the Christmas party."

"It is? Well, I'll just skip that, say I'm too tired from the idiot course." Wufei flopped himself down in one of the chairs in Duo's small living room.

"You can't." Duo informed him carefully. "It's mandatory." Wufei shook his head and groaned.

* * *

princess


	5. Focus on Zechs

5: Focus on Zechs

Duo was so much better at these things. Even when he did not feel like being in a crowd, he could hide it, go in and act as if he were perfectly fine. That was one thing Wufei envied about his fellow preventer. He himself was having trouble keeping his glare down to a scowl. Sally did not seem to mind. Though she had not felt the apprehension he did at the mention of the party, she was perfectly fine with keeping him company. She had even dared inquire how his final day of the course had been. And now she was dragging him over to the buffet.

Wufei did not know if there was a man within the company he disliked more than he did Zechs Marquise. In his eyes, agent Wind was the reason he'd had to take that course, under threat of being fired nonetheless! Wufei noticed the tall man standing near the banquet, but he was engaged in conversation with two of the managers and did not even notice Wufei and Sally approaching the food. If he had, he might not have continued the conversation he was having. Or, considering that this was Zechs Marquise, he might have continued it anyway.

"I find those Asians particularly difficult to work with." The words caught the attention of both Wufei Chang and Sally Po. "Their culture requires them to say 'yes' even when they mean 'no', they are too proud to just come out and say they are having trouble."

One of the managers nodded and said "The Chinese always want to solve every problem on their own, as if their intelligence is superior to ours and then at the last moment they come out and say they need more time."

"Exactly." Marquise nodded. "The other time we asked if they were having problems, but they said it was not the case. They just needed a bit more time. So we extended the deadline by a month. At the end of the month they still had no product to deliver. We tried giving them advice, but they assured us that their own design would work just fine. I'm sure it did on paper!"

The arrogance of that man!

One look was all that needed to be exchanged between Agent Po and Agent Chang. This party was over.

* * *

princess


	6. Revenge

6: Revenge

You could just get back at him." Duo told Wufei, trying to cheer him up after a horrible yesterday involving a not so voluntary course and an equally as voluntary Christmas party. "You're in earlier than him, aren't you?"

"And what exactly would you suggest I do then?" Wufei inquired.

"Oh I dunno, connecting another mouse to his computer always gives nice confusion."

"Might as well just put a piece of plastic over his mouse sensor."

"You could turn his screen upside down."

"Put a nice picture of Asians on his desktop."

"Glue his pencils together."

"Scramble the letters on his keyboard."

"Change his keyboard to Asian language." It seemed to work. Duo was sure that was a smile showing behind those dark, scowling clouds.

* * *

princess


	7. Lest we forget

7: Lest we forget

It was a very cold first of January. It was freezing and the light grey clouds overhead promised snow would fall sooner or later. Still, it was a tradition Wufei would not forego just because the weather was not all that nice. He visited Treize Kushrenada's grave each year on January first. He had not missed it once and he would not le the cold scare him away this year.

But why did _he_ have to come? Wufei did not ask, just watched uncomfortably as the tall, blond preventer agent slowly approached the grave. Not a word was spoken until the taller man knelt down to lay some red flowers by the grave. Then he stood up and without looking at Wufei he said "I usually come here around Christmas, but I've been busy."

Wufei did not know what to do. He wasn't even sure whether Marquise was speaking to him or to the grave. He therefore settled on pulling his coat up, paying respect by bowing to the grave and turned to leave.

"Would you join me for a cup of coffee?" That was certainly not aimed at a ghost? "It's quite cold and I know a place that is open today."

Wufei was so surprised by the invitation that he agreed before he even realised it.

* * *

princess


	8. A spoonful of sugar

8: A spoonful of sugar

The man was arrogant. There was no other way to describe it. The very air that hung around him as he ordered his hot chocolate with whipped cream spoke of way upper class and he looked like the only reason he was even sitting in this café was because nothing better was opened on January first. They had made some polite conversation about the weather and since that was done, they were enduring each other's company in silence, waiting for their drinks to be delivered. It made Wufei wonder why the man had invited him in the first place.

"He said he knew the exact number of how many people had died for his cause." It was something Wufei had been curious about ever since he found that out during the last battle.

"Sounds like Treize." Milliardo answered.

"Yet he treated them like pieces on a chessboard." Wufei responded.

"He knew it was necessary. Just as he knew he would need to die for the war to end."

"He said that?" Wufei asked with suppressed interest.

"He admitted it to lady Une." Zechs replied. "She relayed it to me to help me accept his death. And my own survival."

* * *

princess


	9. A spoonful of artificial sweetener

9: A spoonful of artificial sweetener

"That's a lot of bullshit if I ever heard some." Duo snorted. "Don't you remember just who tricked us into killing the very people trying to make peace?"

Wufei looked up at his friend in doubt. "I remember." The image of Heero's gundam slicing through the airplane containing the pacifist alliance leaders came rushing back to him. Like he did with many war memories he pushed it away again to some remote part of his mind where they would not disturb him too often.

"He used us to gain power for himself. He used us to take over Oz and he turned the colonies against us by saying we were the ones who did not want peace!"

Duo never liked Treize. Wufei did not think he had ever met the aristocrat, but every word the braided young man spoke about Treize was filled with hatred. Duo had never understood why Wufei insisted on visiting that grave once a year. To Wufei, however, that man's grave was something of a monument to all the people who died during the war, especially those Wufei had helped kill.

"The war would have ended one way or another." Duo continued, a little more calmly now. "Saying that the death of one man ended the fighting is nonsense. Something one would say to make himself feel better."

* * *

princess


	10. A battle is most beautiful when it's bei

10: A battle is most beautiful when it's being fought

_"How many people do you think have died for you?"_

_"Shall I tell you? As of yesterday 99.822." _

He'd waged war, played people exactly as Duo said, but he'd also kept track of how many had died for him. Was that the act of someone who did not care? Yet the way that man had manipulated people to keep the war going, was that something someone who cared would do?

_"There was a time the war could be lost or won with the push of a button"_

The mobile dolls were something Treize had despised. In a way he had been right. Mobile dolls would hand victory to the side with the most money and better scientists.

Was Treize really just misunderstood like Marquise had said? During their final battle, Treize had said that Wufei was one of the few people who understood him. But the more Wufei learned about the man the more he understood that Treize had been wrong. He did not understand the man at all.

* * *

princess


	11. Hard Choices

11: Hard choices

"I asked lady Une about it a while ago," the braided preventer was saying, "but she said there wasn't an opening. But last night, just as I was packing up to go home, she comes to me and drops a file onto my desk and guess what? The new planes are about finished and she wants me to pilot one of them!"

Wufei looked up at his very excited friend. "The new ones?" He asked surprised. "The two-oh-fives?"

"You bet!" Duo was positively beaming. "They can penetrate the sound barrier and keep top speed for several hours even with a full cargo load and they are supposed to be as relaxed as a shuttle in space. They'll be used for missions all over earth. I could be sent to Greece one week and then all the way to China the next."

The two-oh-five were cargo planes, not fighters. Wufei knew about Duo's dream to become a pilot and get himself out of the thick of it all, but he would not consider himself a good friend if he did not point out a serious downside. "It'll mean you'll be going down in salary significantly." He said. As a cargo pilot he would not get paid nearly as well as he was now, not to mention there would be no bonuses upon completion of the project. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

Duo snorted. "And what am I doing with my money now?" He asked. "It's not like I'm supporting a family and my bank account is full enough to keep me alive for years if I loose my job."

Looked like he'd already made his decision.

* * *

princess


	12. Black and white

12: Black and white

"Do it over." Wufei looked up at the folder Zechs dropped on his desk. It contained yesterday's report.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, no more kindly than Zechs had spoken.

"It's too black and white." Said his superior officer. "Your statements about these people make it sound like we have already dismissed them, which you know we haven't. There's too much going on in the grey area as you should well know."

"You want me to guess?"

"I want you to revise your statements." Zechs replied curtly. "We don't need another fiasco like the dustbin affair. We'll start loosing credibility if we let something like that slip again. The press would have a field day."

Wufei scowled at the retreating back of preventer Wind. The dustbin affair pointed to a case where they had overlooked a group of garbage men smuggling weapons. An undercover reporter had figured it out and preventers were criticised big time. But this case was nothing like it. In Wufei's opinion this one was firmly closed.

Not a single shred of evidence of them ever having shared a drink together peacefully remained. The man was acting as distant and as arrogant as ever. According to Wufei it was a good thing Zechs would be transferring to another department next month. They wouldn't even be sharing the same floor anymore. Good riddance.

* * *

princess


	13. Drought

13: Drought

"I'm telling you Wufei, those things are amazing! They are nowhere near as rusty as an of the older models. The slightest touch got it moving, almost as if it was responding to my touch."

"Sound interesting indeed." Wufei admitted to Duo, who'd just returned from his first mission as a pilot. "Where did you go again?"

"West Africa." Duo said glowing. "It's the end of the dry season there, which is why the fires had almost free reign. Their own planes were not enough to put out the fire with the wind picking up, so lady Une decided it was the perfect opportunity for a last test flight. Man, I say they passed with flying colours. Pardon the pun."

The Chinese preventer was quite happy for his friend, finally getting the kind of position he wanted. Still, he could not help but wonder what this would do for their Friday night dinners and their weekly card games. If Duo had to go off to God knows where every other week or so, they'd have to find ways to get around that. But just looking at his friend ensured him they would find a way. He could not remember seeing Duo this truly happy ever before.

* * *

princess


	14. Purge

14: Purge

"Can you believe it? That moron got promoted over me! Barely two months in our department and already he's playing favourites."

Wufei frowned at preventer Po. "Inspecter Noin is hardly a moron." He said carefully, well aware of Sally's bad mood.

"Oh come on. You know how they worked together during the war. She was all over him then, they say. I worked my ass off to become team leader! I have more experience and I am definitely more qualified than that idiot woman. Half the new recruits are startled to find out she's a woman.

He knew Noin. She had been the one in charge that day he blew up the quarters for the new recruits with them in it. She had never quite forgiven him for that, but at the time he had found her just a weak woman as well. Things had changed over the years. The war had ended and he'd grown up. "It shows that she's a woman." Wufei tried, but Sally shot him an angry look.

"Well, I suppose I lost all chances I had when HE became our manager. After all I'm Asian. And if there's anyone who can't be trusted to be honest or solve problems or accept help, it's Asians, right?" Sally spat angrily and Wufei suddenly recalled very vividly that piece of conversation they had overheard at last year's Christmas feast.

Was there merit to her words? He knew how hard Sally had been working for that promotion. He'd seen her put in countless requests to lead so she could get more experience and he knew she had never received anything but good marks for the way she carried out her missions. Wufei never cared much for being promoted, but he too had noticed that preventer Wind had not exactly made a habit of offering him chances to progress.

"Why did he have to transfer from your department to mine?"

* * *

princess


	15. All that I am

15: 'All that I am'

Card night was the one night Wufei favoured above all week nights. Duo and he would join up with some colleagues at the local café and they'd just drink together and play cards. The amount of people showing up ranged from six to sometimes twenty five, but usually there were about ten or twelve people. They'd divide in groups and play. Poker was most popular, but really anything your group would agree to was fine.

"What's he doing here?" Duo suddenly hissed, looking straight ahead, his head slightly ducked. Wufei looked up as well, but did not need long to understand what Duo was looking at. That straight-backed manner and mane of blond hair that fell about him unmistakably marked his as Zechs Marquise, Milliardo Peacecraft, preventer Wind.

"Looks like Evens brought him." Wufei answered coolly.

"Looks like he wants to join." Duo answered, then he gasped. "The other tables are full!" He hissed.

Indeed, their table was the only one that had just finished a game and therefore had room to accept new players. Evens apparently noticed it as well, as he started making his way towards them. "Can we join the next round?"

"Sure." Wufei saw Duo leaned back confidently and a wide grin spread across his face. "If you're up for losing big time." He jested. Wufei did not think the others could distinguish that undertone nearly as well as he could, or they might not have responded the way they did.

"Bring it on."

* * *

princess


	16. The first breath of spring

16: The first breath of spring

"Why did you promise to go in the first place if you weren't really interested?" Duo asked, watching from the door frame as Wufei packed up his bag. "You could have just said so. Sally would have understood."

"Sally's memory is quite selective when she wants it to be." Wufei grumbled. "She'll just forget every time you say no and keeps pestering you until you agree."

"So continue to not agree." The humour in the L2-born's voice was obvious.

"I did, twenty, thirty, fourty times! Sometimes she would ask twice a day. In the end I said yes just to get rid of her, hoping she'd forget that too, but she did not."

"That's how women work alright." Duo chuckled. "Hey, at least spring is finally coming through. You'll get good weather this weekend. Not too hot, not too cold and definitely not too wet."

* * *

princess

Please review! It's nice to receive comments on your work.


	17. Down and dirty

17: Down and dirty 

Duo had been right about the weather. It was the early afternoon on Saturday and the sun shone lazily over the top of the trees, giving the woods a comfortable temperature. Sally seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself and Wufei was enjoying her company and her excited explanations about the various plants.

"Oh look, peppermint!" Sally pointed to a collection of green leaves on a stem hosting off-white little flowers. "You'll know it for its flavour and aroma, of course, but did you know that it can also be used against symptoms such as headaches, nausea and skin irritation?"

Wufei indeed did not know that. Sally knelt next to the plant, carefully pointed to one of the flowers and began explaining to Wufei how he could distinguish this plant from others like it. He listened with genuine interest as she diverted towards a short history on the plant's use, wishing he could find a way to store it all in his memory.

It seemed ages ago that he had been a scholar, keen to learn and remember every word the elders spoke by heart. Nataku had changed all that. Her spirit had taken him by the hand and guided him towards the real world, the one outside his protective bubble. Ever since he'd fought the war, knowing everything that was ever written down just did not seem so important anymore. A shame, really, when he looked at Sally Po and the enthusiasm she carried on a trip like this.

* * *

princess


	18. Full moon

18: Full moon

"But how are we supposed to see anything tonight?" Wufei asked, when Sally explained her reasons for returning to their cabin so early in the afternoon.

"That's why this weekend was perfect." Sally said with a chuckle. "It's a full moon tonight. That will give us plenty of light."

"Right." Wufei answered. "But what is it you want to show me then? Aren't plants much better visible during the day?"

"They are, but we're not going for the plants tonight. We're going on safari."

"Safari?" The Chinese male echoed surprised.

"Yeah, you know, where you'll be looking for animals."

"I know what a safari is, woman." Wufei said irritably, but she'd never mentioned it before.

"There are quite a few nocturnal animals in a forest such as this." Sally said. "And since I come here so often, I know exactly where we'll need to go. I know just the right spot for owl viewing and if we're lucky we'll be able to see some deer when dawn comes."

* * *

princes


	19. Rebirth

19: Rebirth

Wufei glanced at the magazine Sally had left on the table as she'd gone to take a shower. He registered it as one of those gossip magazines and was about to look away, when a familiar figure caught his eyes. Or rather, several figures. On the cover were separate photographs of former gundam pilot Heero Yuy, vice foreign minister Relena Darlian-Peacecraft and her brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. The words right under those three pictures read 'Brotherly advice: Stay away from Terrorists'

Normally Wufei would not have given a gossip magazine a second glance, but now he found himself curious. He took up the magazine, quickly turned to page five, where a three page article was adorned with photographs of the three mentioned people and he started reading.

According to the article, during a private dinner Milliardo had told his sister, who was rumoured to be interested in her bodyguard Heero Yuy, to stay away from the former gundam pilot. The man, raised by a terrorist, had turned terrorist himself at the age of fifteen and that was not someone she ought to be showing interest in. It was all well and good that the pilots had been cleared of charges once the war ended, but the fact that while in their teens they had been capable of so much murder was, as said by Milliardo, proof of their faulty upbringing. A close relationship of any sort with Heero Yuy would tarnish her reputation and may very well hinder her further career.

The relationship between Heero and Relena had always been complicated. Wufei knew some details since Duo was keeping in contact with Heero and he often discussed the sometimes frustratingly ignorant former pilot's behaviour with Wufei.

This was a gossip magazine, but the conversation the article quoted had to have some accuracy. And in truth Wufei could just see the arrogant blond brother sitting there, simply telling his sister what was and was not good for her while pretending he was only trying to look after her future. He could just see how it would fit.

* * *

princess


	20. Mission accepted

20: Mission accepted

Duo had blown up when Wufei told him what that magazine said about his former boss. Unfortunately neither he nor Wufei had been able to avoid Milliardo completely. Though they did not often walk in on him at work, the preventer manager was now a regular at their weekly card games, much to Duo's and Wufei's dismay.

"We can't exactly forbid him to come." Wufei noted.

"But we certainly don't have to behave like we're friends with him either." Duo answered sourly.

"We don't." Said Wufei. "But we don't need to ignore him point blanc. We're all adults here. Just because Peacecraft does not act the part, doesn't mean we need to lower our standards to his."

Duo looked at him for a moment, then sighed resigned. "Fine. I'll act like I don't know what kind of bastard he truly is."

* * *

princess


	21. Hunter

21: Hunter

It came as a surprise when at card night Milliardo intercepted Wufei while he was getting drinks and asked him if they could have a word in private. But if Wufei ever thought the man was looking for a fight, he was in for quite a surprise. Milliardo seemed unnaturally nervous as he guided Wufei outside.

"I considered it for while now." The man began, not looking at Wufei. "Our cultures do not match. You fought for the colonies, I fought against them and we both believed we were right. Even when I turned in favour of the colonies you still fought me. You lost all connection to the upper class when your family's colony self-destructed leaving you orphaned and without family or notable connections and I have a sister trying her best to fit in at the top of politics. We are clearly an unsuitable match, yet while that should rationally be considered, I find it makes no difference in how I've come to regard you."

Wufei blinked, not knowing what to say, but words proved unnecessary at this point, for Milliardo continued without a pause and Wufei noticed that the older man's voice shook slightly.

"For quite a while now I've had these feelings. They gave me joy and I tried to dispose of them for all the mentioned reasons, but it won't do. I transferred to get away from them but then found myself drawn to these weekly gatherings. As much as I tried to deny it, I realise now that I only truly come here because I know you do.

"I realise that despite my better judgement I've come to admire you. You carry out your duties as a preventer agent with a conviction many could learn from and your nature outside work appears to be most pleasant. Therefore, despite the obvious clash a union between our two being would cause, I've decided to take you out to dinner."

-  
princess


	22. 22 Storm

22: Storm

It took Wufei perhaps a full minute before he could reply.

"You've decided... Are you trying to insult me?"

Milliardo looked shocked. "I am not."

"Our cultures clash? No notable connections? Despite your better judgement? You're against it but you've decided you will take me out? What am I, a woman in the eighteenth century?"

Now it was Milliardo's turn to look puzzled. "No, I-"

Wufei felt the anger build up inside him as he remembered all he loathed about this man. "You do not even ask me anything, you just decide I will go on a date with you, for surely I can see that you are the better party and if you're willing to lower yourself to my standards surely I should seize the chance to climb up towards the upper class!"

His voice was raising in volume and people were stopping to stare, but Wufei neither noticed nor cared. "I don't like you. I never have and I can't see how I ever will. You won't give Sally Po a promotion because she's Chinese instead you give it to a lifetime European friend who's always sucked up to you, but with me you're willing to overlook the culture for your own personal gain? You tell your sister to stay away from Heero Yuy because he used to be a terrorist, but it is fine for you to be seen with me? Are you sure your pride can bear it?

"You, Milliardo Peacecraft, are acting every bit as arrogant as I've always known you to be and I would not want to be seen with you in public if my life depended on it."

Milliardo blinked and for a moment a tense silence fell between the two men. Then Milliardo took a deep breath and spoke. "I see why you object to me." He said quietly. "And I realise now my feelings were foolish. Forgive me for taking you away from your game of cards."

-  
princess


	23. Rhyme

23: Rhyme

Wufei did not return to the card game that night. In fact, he did not speak to anyone until Duo returned from another mission the next day and Duo was as surprised as Wufei had been when the latter told the former what had happened.

"He what?"

"Yes, despite his better judgement his highness decided he would lower himself to the level of taking me out to dinner." Wufei snorted at the memory of the conversation.

"What a selfish bastard!" Duo spat. "He really thought you would go out with him? Is he in his right mind?"

"Obviously not." Wufei replied. "I swear, the things he said! I have never been so insulted in my life! The indignity."

"You know I bet even Quatre wouldn't have seen this coming." Duo said. "It makes no sense. When have you ever given off any signals that you might be the least bit interested in him? And vice versa, when did he show any liking for you? Was it because of that day you met him in the graveyard?"

"I don't know." Wufei said. "If he thinks one civil conversation on a cold January afternoon over hot chocolate is enough of a basis to establish a relationship then that man is sadly mistaken."

Duo ran a hand through his hair. "It just doesn't rhyme, you know. You think if he'd liked you he would have given you an easier time, but instead he's never been anything but harsh with you when you still worked for him. It just makes no sense."

-  
princess


	24. Long night

24: Long night

Wufei had seriously considered not going to card night tonight, but Duo had told him not to be ridiculous. Card night was something they'd been doing for years and they would not be chased away from their night of fun with the guys by one extremely arrogant person who clearly wasn't in his right mind. The sight of that man standing at the entrance of their pub made Wufei want to turn away, but Duo firmly grasped his arm and hissed to him to just move on.

He eyed them as they approached and Wufei saw Duo pointedly ignoring him, something which was quite hard to do thanks to preventer Wind's height and the amount of blond hair he carried with him. When they reached the door of the café, he spoke quietly.

"Wufei, can I have a word?" Wufei could feel Duo ready to turn him down, but Milliardo spoke quickly. "It will only take a moment."

Wufei nodded curtly and told Duo quietly to move on. He thought something would follow their previous conversation and figured he might as well get it over with quickly. Nevertheless, the harsh glare Duo presented the taller man gave him some form of comfort when they were left alone.

From his pocket Milliardo withdrew an envelope. Wufei grimaced at it. "Would you do me the honour of reading this?" He asked. "It's not a repeat of feelings I expressed. I just thought I owe you an explanation. I do not require a reply, I just wanted a chance to respond to some of the accusations you made the other night."

Wufei looked up at the man frowning and when he did not take the envelope immediately, Milliardo added "Read it or throw it away, whichever you wish. I'll not bother you again."

Hesitantly, Wufei accepted the envelope. Its presence burned in his mind during the entire card night.

-  
princess


	25. Forgiveness

25: Forgiveness

As Wufei read over the letter for the second time, there was one part which particularly caught his eye.

_/You accused me of giving my long-time friend Lucrezia Noin a promotion over Sally Po. I had hoped you would have taken me for being more professional than that, for I was merely the ceremonial performer in this case. The decision had been made by my predecessor, but he had to leave before he could deal out the promotion himself./_

Had he really been so short-sided that he had not realised that? Wufei sighed and read on. The next part also had some interesting words.

_/On the account where you asked me why you should be good enough for me while I advised my sister to stay away from your fellow pilot Heero Yuy, I can only conclude you have been reading gossip. The magazine does not relay the full story. Had it done so, I believe I would have come out much more cordial, though the issue would not have sold as well as it had._

_My sister is a headstrong young woman. It is an advantage to her in her current position, but in private situations she sometimes needs to have other points of view crudely presented or she may not see beyond her own ideals. The evening this particular conversation took place I mistakenly believed our conversation to be private. I do not remember the exact wording I used, but I was trying to make her see that Heero Yuy had an unusual childhood, something I believe –and I truly hope you do not read this as poorly as it was printed in the magazine- is a requirement in order to turn 'terrorist' (a poor choice of words I agree, but please remember I believed us to be in private) at the age of fifteen. He would have issues of his own to work out before he was even ready to settle down. _

_Yes, I did point out that he would not be the most suitable match for her career wise, but this was not said out of disrespect for the young man himself. I truly believed that my sister's interest in the young body guard was merely one-sided. On several occasions now, Heero Yuy has disappeared without a word, taking unpaid leave for an unknown period. It is not something I would expect from one ready to settle down with any woman and I in fact believed he could not be interested in her beyond a platonic friendship, if even that. He never seemed to show much particular affection towards her./_

* * *

-princess


	26. The reverse side also has a reverse side

26: 'The reverse side also has a reverse side'

The letter Zecht had given Wufei was carefully tucked away between two books in his bookcase. He hadn't shown it to anyone, nor discussed the contents. It was one of those weird things that just didn't feel right.

The contents played in his mind more often than he'd like to admit. What did it all really mean? He'd said it had not been his decision to promote Agent Noin over Sally and he could believe that. He had only been there a month or so when she was promoted and such thing were usually set into motion months in advance. But thinking back of that letter, Wufei wondered if Zechs had said all there was to say about it really. Marquise did not show up at card night anymore and Wufei did not exactly seek him out at work. They had not met since he'd received the letter and so Wufei had not had a chance to ask. Not that he really wanted to anyway.

And what about his comments on Heero? He'd said that his sister could be narrow-minded and if he wanted to make her listen he needed to just speak his mind. But his mind had not been very nice about it. He'd pretty much called them terrorists and disturbed teenagers. That was not something anyone would like to be called.

All in all he really did not know what to think of the letter. Sometimes it made him see the fellow preventer in a different light, but at other times the words just seemed to make him more mad. It was really a good thing he had kept the letter to himself. If he did not know what to think of it he doubted Duo or Sally would have a better understanding.

Was that really it? Did he really not tell Duo or Sally about it because he did not think it prudent? Or was it because the contents made him look prejudiced and narrow-minded? Did he choose not to discuss it because he was afraid of loosing face in front of his two best friends? Was he really such a prideful person?

* * *

-princess


	27. Lanterns

27: Lanterns

"Oh come on, it will be fun!"

Wufei shot his friend a scowl. "Last time you said that we ended up camping in a tent on some farm, in-between cow shit."

"This is nothing like that." Duo told him. "We may not be staying in five star hotels, but we'll be in hostels, bed-and-breakfasts, things like that. We won't be sleeping between the cattle and we won't be sleeping on the streets."

"We'll be living out of one bag and moving elsewhere every day."

"We don't have to move every day, we can stay in one place for a few days if you prefer." Duo sighed. "Look, you've been so distracted lately, you need a break."

"I had a break." Wufei answered. "I went with Sally, remember?"

"Yeah well, that was just a weekend, it doesn't count. I'm talking about three weeks, maybe four in a completely different environment, really away from it all."

"I don't know..." Wufei answered hesitantly. This was another one of those things typically of Duo to come up with, going backpacking. "I don't feel all that comfortable being Gods knows where doing Gods knows what."

"We can make arrangements." The braided man answered. "Please, at least say you'll think about it?"

"Very well. I'll consider it."

* * *

-princess


	28. Magic

28: Magic

The table was littered with pictures and folders and printed information and Wufei was doing his best to keep his attention on the particular folder Duo was showing him. "Look, this is the castle where the daughter of a noble threw herself from the top tower because she wasn't high enough to marry the prince with whom she'd been having an affair." The braided man was telling enthusiastically. "The prince then threw himself onto his own sword so that he could follow her into death."

"Sounds... tragic."

"And this," Duo picked up a picture of a large, rich-looking building, "is a haunted mansion."

"Haunted?"

"Yeah, they said the owner died in a struggle with his wife's lover after he found them in bed together. You can spend the night here. Apparently creepy things start happening after dark."

"That will give us enough sleep." Wufei answered sarcastically, but Duo seemed to ignore him and went on.

"And this is the castle they used in the King Arthur series. During the summer months you can visit it since they don't film in that period. Then there is of course the fountain of youth which will grant you a few extra years if you drink from it. Come on, Wufei, can you honestly tell me it would not be great to visit all those places?"

"Legends, myths and film sets?" Wufei answered, leaning back in his chair. "Even if I did have a burning need to visit those places, I noticed one tiny problem you're overlooking here."

Duo looked up from the folder of a palace that had the name 'Elisabeth' over it. "What problem?"

"They're too far apart." Wufei pointed out. "Would it not defeat the idea of backpacking if you attempt to tour the entire planet in merely three weeks?"

"Yeah well, we don't have to do all of them. We can pick some that are close enough together."


	29. Sugar

29: Sugar

"Ah great, dessert" Wufei frowned at the huge bowl of ice cream the waiter put in front of Sally. Was she really going to eat all that? They'd just had a full dinner. The cup of coffee the waiter put in front of Wufei seemed ridiculously small compared to her final dish. "So, tell me again about that plan of Duo's." Sally said, once the waiter left.

"He wants to go backpacking through Europe." Said Wufei. "He has lined up a couple of things for sightseeing and he wants to go from one place to another by public transportation. If he'd had a year instead of just three weeks he would have visited them all by foot."

"By foot?" She chuckled in-between bites. "That's a lot of walking. Europe's not small."

"I know. I really don't see why anyone would want to walk that far when they can just use modern forms of transportation."

"Still, it sounds cool." Sally said in return. "Europe has some pretty amazing sights. The old capitals alone have a history rich enough to keep you busy for days. You know what I'd love to see some day? Sagrada Familia, the church in Barcelona. They only finished it a hundred years ago, but they started building it in the nineteenth century. It's supposed to be quite an impressive building."

"Really?" Wufei frowned, taking a sip from his coffee. "I didn't know that." It sounded a lot more interesting than those ghost stories Duo talked about.

"Or the Eiffel tower." Sally continued. "It was meant to be there only for an exposition, but it was so impressive they just left it there."

"I did know that." Wufei nodded. "I visited the Eiffel tower a couple of years ago, when I was on training for preventers in France."

"Too bad Berlin was bombarded in the war." Sally said and paused to swallow another bite of ice cream. "Not many of their historical buildings survived."

Wufei watched her quietly as he sipped his coffee. If he could convince Duo to add some cultural history that he was interested in, the backpacking idea might not be such a bad one after all.

* * *

-princess


	30. Reputation

30: Reputation

"Weren't we supposed to tour through Europe?" Wufei looked up to the large structures coming into view. They certainly seemed a lot larger than they had appeared in the picture.

"Hey I got the pyramids in return for your trip to Barcelona, remember?"

"Right." Wufei said, trying to calculate the approximate height of the nearest pyramid by comparing it to the tiny dots that were people walking around it. "So remind me again why the pyramids are on your list?"

"Oh come on, you know of the curse of the pharaohs, right? Everyone who entered the tomb of a pharaoh ended up dying pretty soon afterwards."

"You that willing to die?"

"Of course not." Duo answered incredulously. "But it's an interesting myth."

"If I remember correctly everybody who entered those tombs died because of some mould or bacteria they encountered but could not detect at the time they broke open the chambers."

"Why thank you for killing the spirit. Can't you at least pretend you believe all that stuff?"

"Sure." Wufei shrugged. "Let's go get ourselves killed."

* * *

-princess


	31. Blue moon

31: Blue moon

"I have to admit, that church in Barcelona looked quite impressive." Duo said, leaning back and looking up at the star-filled sky. "I used to think if you'd seen one church you'd seen them all. Now I realise I was wrong."

Wufei glanced up from his book. "That coming from one wearing the cross of a Christian."

"Yeah well, that's more of a symbol anyway."

Faith was always a complicated matter, Wufei had found that out at an early age. He was aware of how Duo thought about his Christian beliefs. He took it seriously enough to try and live by most of the ground rules, but he acknowledged that not all of them were really applicable anymore. Too much had happened in the past two thousand years to still be following the holy book to the letter.

"Man, I can't believe we're already halfway through this vacation." Duo spoke again after a few minutes.

"We've seen a lot." Wufei said. "We've been to Egypt and we finished the south of Europe."

"I know." Duo answered. "But honestly, if I weren't the only senior pilot with the new models, I would have seriously considered taking off for an entire year and just go roaming the planet, see al this stuff at an easier pace."

"Hmm." Wufei did not know if he would ever do that. He enjoyed his work too much and unlike Duo he did not feel the need to visit all those places his ancestors had taught him about when he was younger. He did not think he'd have the patience for 'roaming the planet' for a year. He was definitely not a scholar anymore. "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"A palace just a couple of miles from here." Duo answered, taking a sip from its drink. "It's actually still inhabited during the summer months, but from what I understood visitors are welcome until about the end of this week so we're in luck."

"Ah, yes." Wufei remembered there was one place Duo would not say much about, just that he had to see it. "It can't be too old then if it's still inhabited. So will you finally tell me what's so special about this palace?"

Duo smirked. "It's a Peacecraft family heirloom."

* * *

-princess


	32. Flower

32: Flower

The Peacecraft palace was a fairly modern building. It had been built about three hundred years ago, but had undergone several renovations since then. The building contained proper isolation, air conditioning, a really modern kitchen and state of the art security. That last part was not mentioned in the tour, but it was something one just noticed after having been trained to enter high-security buildings undetected.

All in all it was an impressive building. It had been built to very comfortably house a large family and a number of guests, but since the family only consisted of brother and sister and they used this for holidays rather than business, the wings that were no longer used by the family were, except during the summer months, rented out for conferences, parties and several charity events.

They were now being given a tour of the palace gardens, the operator pointing out several special flowers they grew here and speaking about the man who designed the garden hundreds of years ago and the men who'd kept it going since. Summer was approaching and soon princess Relena –they called her that despite her own objection- would be enjoying recess. The Peacecraft family was not supposed to show up here until the end of the week.

So how come that when they headed back to the main path they ran into HIM?

"Mister Peacecraft!" The tour operator stammered, curtsying hastily. "Sir, we weren't expecting you, if we'd known you were going to come today, then we wouldn't have..."

"It's quite alright." Milliardo answered, looking confused as well for a moment. "I should have mentioned I might come in a few days early. The mistake is mine."

This was so embarrassing.

* * *

-princess

R&R helps remind me to update!


	33. Planting

33: Planting

The tour guide had said she was a servant during the summer months –which explained how she knew so many details- but to see her bowing and taking baggage back to the manor was still a strange sight. Also it left Milliardo Peacecraft with Duo and Wufei to finish the tour, as he had offered to do.

"Look..." Wufei began once the tour guide was out of earshot. "I'm sorry we showed up like this. We had no intention of invading your privacy."

"Then why did you book a tour through my summer estate?"

"If you don't want anyone in your private areas, don't allow these tours through your private buildings." Duo answered sharply and Wufei shot him a dark look, which the other man did not see.

"I know, you're right." Said Milliardo. "I was merely trying to ease the tension."

For a moment Duo looked like he was going to say something in return, but then he closed his mouth, looking taken aback, so instead Wufei spoke. "Perhaps we should just go."

"There is no need." The prince without a country replied, looking around. "You paid for the information, I'll finish the tour."

"You don't have to do that." Wufei said quickly, sending Duo a pointed look to keep him from replying otherwise.

"It's alright." Said Milliardo, waving with his hand towards a lane. "After you."

* * *

-princess

Halfway there!


	34. Dragon

34: Dragon

He was like a completely different man this afternoon. He was pleasant, inviting and actually the little he told about his own home sounded quite interesting. In fact, it had been Duo who'd somewhat been the negative factor in the whole affair. He wouldn't stop making snide comments every now and then no matter how many 'looks' Wufei gave him for that. But Milliardo remained the gentleman and either did not respond to them or tried to make them into a nervous joke.

It had been an awkward end of the tour and just thinking back on it made Wufei feel a little embarrassed. Embarrassment was not something he was very used to, his pride usually prevented him from feeling like that, instead making him feel anger towards the other party for not behaving as they should have. Milliardo, however, had been the perfect gentleman.

It made him think back again of that letter Milliardo had given him months ago. Back then he'd found it a little strange that the man had done something so outdated as writing a letter, but seeing him today strolling through that garden that had been designed ages ago, it seemed to suit him a lot better. Today he had not seen the arrogant man he knew from his work as a preventer, today he'd seen the man that was truly behind that mask.

Or was he prejudged now because he believed the contents of that letter?

* * *

-princess

r&r?


	35. Phoenix

35: Phoenix

"Sirs? You have visitors." The owner of the inn spoke as Wufei and Duo entered the place they'd been staying at for the last two nights. "Strangely enough the young man called himself 'Heero Yuy'. Do you know anyone who would call himself that?"

The voice spoke of disapproval, but Duo's face lit up. "Yup, we do." He said happily. "Where is he?"

"This way." The owner showed them to a little sitting room on the side and sure enough, there was Heero standing by a fireplace, turning around as the door opened. Duo beamed at the friend he had not seen in real life for over a year.

"Look who's decided to come back to life!"

Heero frowned. "I never died." He answered seriously.

"That's not what I meant, buddy." Duo chuckled, clasping Heero's hand and shaking it. "So what's up, what are you doing here? How did you know where we were?"

Heero gestured to the couch and Wufei watched Duo's face as he turned to see what Wufei had already noticed upon coming in. His friend's face fell for a moment when he noticed the blond brother and slightly darker sister sitting there, turned to face them.

Relena got up and smiled pleasantly. "How do you do?" She asked. "It's good to see both of you again." She shook Duo's and Wufei's hand, the former quickly turning his face back to a grin, the latter offering her a respectful bow. "When my brother told Heero you were in the neighbourhood he really wanted to see you and well, since we are on holidays as well, why not?"

Milliardo said nothing, just nodded shortly, but as Wufei looked at the man he found that awkward feeling creeping back again. At least yesterday they'd been able to pretend he was just giving them the tour they had officially booked, but having him show up here, even if he was just escorting his sister, was different.

"So, we were just about to have dinner, want to stay?"

Wufei knew the question was aimed solely at Heero, but apparently the innkeeper did not realise it. "I'll have a table for five set up then, sir."

* * *

-princess


	36. Honey

36: Honey

Heero and Duo easily found themselves lost in conversation. Unfortunately for Wufei, their topics jumped quickly from the holidays to their work and then to computers, networks, security and specs. Wufei had no problem following what was being said, but there were two other guests that needed to be entertained as well and Duo did not seem to be getting to that part anytime soon,

The Chinese man and the two royal siblings had politely discussed their respective holidays and Milliardo had brought up some general changes at work such as the new coffee machines. Conversation was quite a bit more relaxed now that they were in neutral area and Wufei found to his surprise that Milliardo and his sister were not unpleasant company.

"How is your work going, Miss Peacecraft?" Wufei enquired politely.

"Please, Relena will do." The woman answered with a smile. "After all, you are colleagues of my brother."

"Relena." Wufei acknowledged.

"Actually, for the first time since the founding of the United Nations I feel like we are approaching a stable political situation. It's been a long road towards pleasing all nationalities and ethnic groups, but our hard work and strong will of peace seems to finally pay off." She sounded pleased, though the hint of tiredness at the affaire did not pass by completely unnoticed.

Duo and Heero seemed to have reached an end to their conversation, for Duo spoke up before Wufei could respond. "What, the Chinese keep delaying their promises?" The tone in which he spoke was perfectly honey-flavoured, but the quick glance he shot at Milliardo was one of those other details Wufei had once been trained to notice. The older man had noticed as well it seemed, for he stiffened, but he said nothing.

Relena, however, either had not seen or had not understood its significance. "Oh it's several groups and subgroups that want their own rules really. Some don't believe in insurances, others think they should not have to pay interest. There are those who still want to claim land for certain religions only, opposing complete equality. Then there are those who resist democratic elections. And of course, how far goes freedom of opinion?"

* * *

-princess


	37. Thunder

37: Thunder

"Alright, what's wrong?"

Wufei stubbornly kept his eyes on his book when he answered "Nothing."

Duo, of course, knew his friend better than that. "Yes there is." He said, standing before Wufei. "We still have a week to spend together so spill."

Wufei sighed, put down his book and looked up at Duo. "For the most part you completely ignored two-third of our guests," he said coldly, "and when you did speak to them you did so with insults."

Duo scowled at the accusations. "Yeah well, I can't help it if two thirds invite themselves." He answered.

"You invited them." Wufei pointed out.

"I invited Heero." Duo correcte him. "Not my fault they were dense enough to think we'd want them around as well."

"When three visit, you can't only invite one for dinner." Wufei said, standing up. He could definitely feel his temper surfacing.

"Oh, come on, that's not a rule."

"It is common courtesy." Wufei answered, and as his voice rose, so did Duo's.

"And why should I extend that to a jerk such as _Milliardo_?" The name was spoken with mockery, which truly angered Wufei.

"Oh grow up!" He said, loosing his patience. "Just because you don't like someone doesn't give you the right to humiliate them in front of others!"

"Humiliate? I did not humiliate-"

"_Did the Chinese keep delaying their promises?_" Wufei said, making quotation marks with his fingers. "That was a direct reference to what I told you about the Christmas party. You knew I told Milliardo off for that and now you shove it in his face again?" If he were not of Chinese descent he was certain he would be flushing with anger now.

"So you get to tell him off but I don't?" Duo replied angrily. "How is that fair?"

"It was _me_ he offended!" Wufei was nearly shouting now. "I already confronted him with that and when I did there was no-one around listening in."

"Oh really?" Duo replied. "You think nobody heard you shouting at him that night, then I got news for you! People heard. It's been all over the office how you had a go at him. Third floor even made a list of appropriate code names for the both of you!"

"What the..."

* * *

-princess


	38. Silver lining

38: Silver Lining

Aside from their one fight, the holidays had been quite enjoyable. But all good things eventually come to an end. Tomorrow work would start again and, strangely enough, Wufei did not feel like going back. The holidays had been relaxing and it had been surprisingly enjoyable to visit foreign places without having to either concentrate on work or watch his back because the wrong people were looking for him. He couldn't believe he'd never really been sightseeing before. Perhaps next year they should plan another trip like this. Perhaps another continent this time.

Next year. That sounded so far away. There would be quite a few tomorrows before next year arrived. It wasn't even July yet.

There was one positive thing about work. Duo's embarrassing behaviour aside, Wufei realised he was no longer opposed to running into Milliardo. He'd found the little time they had spent together during their coincidental meeting quite enjoyable if he forgot the embarrassment his best friend had put them through. In fact, he would not even object to having a conversation with the man without Duo around to criticise and sneer.

He didn't think it very likely that would happen anytime soon, though. He'd been quite clear that night when Milliardo had invited him to a date that he did not ever want to have anything more to do with him than he absolutely had to. Running into each other at Milliardo's summer house had obligated the man to polite conversation. And later on he'd just been escorting his sister while she accompanied her bodyguard to visit his best friend.

But Milliardo had not needed to come that day. Relena was a grown woman and this was not the eighteenth century. She could go where she pleased and with whom she pleased without immediately compromising her integrity. Still, her brother had come. And Wufei found that he entertained the idea of the man joining them because he was not completely over Wufei yet.

However ridiculous that thought was.

* * *

-princess

Might there be hope yet? With calmer tides in my personal life updates should be coming more frequent again. But of course, reviews help!


	39. Night of the seven QixiTanabata

39: Night of the seven Qixi/ Tanabata

"So Wufei, not that I'm not all for festivals and stuff, but could you explain to me what the whole deal of this particular feast is again?"

It was early august, a good month since they had returned from their holidays and tonight Wufei had invited Duo to the festival that came from his heritage. It was a warm summer night and a good night to be out. So they had decided to go to the festival on foot. It was not that far from their apartments.

"The nights of the seven Qixi stems from the time my people worshipped the stars." Wufei answered patiently. "The myth tells us that the seventh daughter of the Goddess escaped heaven to have fun on earth. She fell in love with a cowherd and they were married with two children by the time her mother found out.

"The Goddess forced her daughter to return to the heavens. This broke the cowherds heart. But then an ox suddenly spoke to him, telling him that its hide had the power to take him to the heavens. Therefore he killed the ox and put on the animal's hide, took his children and went up to the heavens. Before he found his wife, however, the Goddess found him and she decided to separate him from her daughter by making a river in the sky." Wufei pointed to the milky way, which was quite visible in the clear sky.

"The seventh day of the seventh lunar moon, which is today, is the only day the lovers are allowed to be together." Wufei concluded his story. "That is what is celebrated. The day used to be the ultimate time for young women to make offerings to the Goddess to receive beauty and a good husband."

"So it's a festival for girls?" Duo raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why are we going then?"

"It used to be a festival for girls." The Chinese boy corrected. "Nowadays it has grown to a festival where my people remember many of the old traditions, which have been pushed to the background or forgotten entirely in most households." He spoke the last words quietly, remembering his own clan who had tried so hard to keep the old ways alive. Was a single festival really all that was left of his heritage?

* * *

-princess


	40. Spirit

40: Spirit

Was it strange that he had mixed feelings about this place? On the one hand he felt joy every time he saw someone dressed in the clothes of the old days. They were keeping history alive, showing that they cared about what had been. The traditions the festival allowed for reminded him of a time when those traditions had been part of his life, part of his heritage. A time when he had thought non of that would ever be different.

Wufei remembered a time when those clothes had seemed the standard garments to him. As a boy he'd been used to the colourful clothing his people wore. He'd been brought up with the ideals of the ancestors and the knowledge of ancient times. He knew as much about herbs and energy flows as he did of computers and modern technology. He knew the legends, myths and fairy tales that had been told father to son and mother to daughter for thousands of years.

But on the other had there was s much wrong with this place. So many people walked about only half-dressed or even dressed in Japanese or Korean garments rather than traditional Chinese as if anything Asian would do. There were people practicing origami and kirigami. Korean dances were being performed and there were traditions that belonged in the winter, not at Qixi night. Somehow it made the whole look off-beat.

"Hey Wufei?" Duo's voice pulled Wufei back to the present. "There's a lot of girls throwing money into that fountain, but I've never seen a guy do so. Is it a wishing well for females only or something?"

Wufei looked at the fountain Duo was pointing at. And shook his head. "It's a tradition for women, on the night of Qixi, to pray for a good husband or if they are married for a son to fill their womb." He answered. "It is a feast of lovers after all."

"Husbands, huh?" Duo asked, suddenly smiling widely. "I could use some guidance in that area. Want to join me in a request for a good husband?"

"We're not women."

But Duo was already walking forward. "Don't be so discriminating." He said, reaching into his pocket to draw his wallet. "Can you have someone in mind when you wish for a spouse or does it need to be random?"

"It's up to the Gods, not to you." Wufei answered, following Duo at a distance. Though if he were a woman he might have wished for someone tall and handsome like Milliardo Peacecraft.

Now where did that thought come from?

* * *

-princess

Yup, he's getting interested. But with the way he behaved, will he ever get another chance?


	41. Character

41: character

The prince had decided to return to card night. It was not something Wufei had expected, but it was something for Duo to complain about. It had caused another fight between the two best friends, Wufei telling Duo in no uncertain words that he should behave more like a man and less like an ass and Duo wondering loudly why on earth Wufei would defend such a man.

Wufei had decided against telling Duo of how much his feelings towards the man had actually changed. For one he was not certain of what he felt himself. He was pleased with what he saw nowadays, noticing the arrogance had made way for something less annoying, more... subtle. On the other hand he did know for certain nothing would ever happen between himself and the much taller man. The way Wufei had told him off was unforgivable and he doubted not that he had forever fallen from grace in preventer Wind's eyes. Therefore he saw no need to inform Duo of what he thought about in the privacy of his own apartment.

Despite his feelings against Zechs, Duo did make an effort not to make the man uncomfortable those few times they were playing each other at cards night. Though the braided man was still not exactly friendly towards this particular opponent, he at least had the decency to keep his comments solely in the spirit of the game. Preventer Wind was more than able to stand up for himself in that matter and Wufei decided it was the best he was ever going to get from either man.

"And he's gone again." Duo said, gathering the cards while he watched Milliardo walk towards another table where they were just finishing up. "You notice how he does not stay more than one game around us nowadays?"

Wufei had noticed. "And who do you think we have to thank for that?" He asked his friend quietly.

"Hey, I've been as near a perfect gentleman to that arrogant son of a bitch as I'll ever be." Duo defended himself. "I've heard others give him much worse in the spirit of the game."

Wufei did not answer, just sipped his drink, watching the tall blonde until he was blocked from view by two colleagues walking up to their table. "Care for a round of cards?" The shorter one of the two asked.

Duo smirked. "Call your game." He said. With a sigh, Wufei drew his eyes back to his own table.

* * *

-princess


	42. Blood

42: Blood

One did not get called to Lady Une's office for trifle matters. She had no time to deal with those. She had managers and group leaders for that. Being called to her office without knowing what for made Wufei nervous and the stony look on her face did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Sit down, agent Chang."

She was seated herself and Wufei quietly took the chair opposite her, waiting for her to speak. When she did, she spoke quietly.

"What I am about to tell you concerns a serious matter." The lady began quietly. He tone was much softer than Wufei had anticipated. "I thought you should hear it from me personally. You and young agent Maxwell are good friends, are you not?"

Duo? She knew the answer to that question but he confirmed it nonetheless. Wait, a serious matter? "What about Duo?" He asked, looking up sharply.

"His plane was shot down six days ago." The lady said quietly. "I've had men looking for him, but all they found was the burned wrack." Wufei's hand shot up to his chest as the meaning of the words began to siphon through and the room turned about seven shades darker.

"No-one claimed the attack as of yet." The plane was shot down? "We've been checking several suspicious-" He wasn't with the wreck? "-but we don't know which, or if any-" If he wasn't in the wreck, then he was alive, right? "-not found the black box." Duo was a survivor. He had survived a war where the whole planet was against him. "I have been forced to declare him MIA."

MIA.

Missing In Action.

Dead?

"Not Duo."

He would survive

He would turn up.

"What happened exactly?" Wufei's mind was going blank, but his instincts knew he needed information if he was to solve this. He had to concentrate.

"I can't disclose that."

What? "Why not?" Did he sound calm? He thought he sounded calm. He did not feel calm, though. This was Duo they were talking about.

"You are not assigned on this mission."

* * *

-princess

Oh boy...


	43. Fruit

43: Fruit

/"I'm a gundam pilot!"/ Wufei thought he'd been shouting at that point. /"We fought five against five million and we stood our grounds. I can find him"/

/"You're too close to him."/ The lady had remained much too calm while refusing him the details. She'd recited the rules stating relationships of any kind at work and then she'd let him rage as much as he'd wanted. She had waited for him to calm down, but she had not given in. Instead she had suggested he take some time off, which he had refused.

He did not want to sit at home alone. There was nothing he could do there. He had wanted to keep busy and he'd thought that meant work, but now that he was sitting here at his desk, staring at his laptop he found that he could not concentrate. MIA meant as good as dead. Unless some new evidence came up the teams would round up their formal works and then they would abandon him.

"He's alive." Wufei told himself. "I know it."

"Who is?"

Startled, the Chinese preventer agent looked up at the familiar voice coming from behind him. Spinning around, he suddenly noticed how empty the office was. Eight o'clock already? When had that happened?

Preventer Wind looked at him curiously, leaning against a desk. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at him. "You look pale."

"Duo." Wufei answered the taller man's first question, ignoring the second. "He's missing."

"Maxwell?" the prince asked surprised. "Didn't he transfer to cargo flights?"

"He was shot down." Wufei's voice nearly broke. "But he's not dead. I refuse to believe it until I see his corpse." And suddenly the corpse of his best friend swam before his eyes. Somewhere along the line he'd stood up, but now his balance seemed to fail him and he stumbled, trying to grab hold of something.

Something grabbed hold him instead. "Easy now." The masculine voice spoke softly. "Just sit down." Gentle hands helped him back into his chair and left him then.

When his vision returned, Wufei saw that Zechs had his phone to his ear. "Sally?" He was saying "Agent Wind. You need to come to the office. Wufei needs your help." Zechs was calling Sally? "No, this is not a joke. Something has happened to Agent Maxwell. I have to go, but I dare say Agent Chang does not need to be alone right now."

"Damn it!" Wufei growled under his breath. That man was making him sound like a weakling! Still he dared not stand up again.

"I assure you, I do not joke about these matters." A short silence and then "Good. He's at his own desk."

Preventer Wind hung up the phone. Wufei looked up defiantly and opened his mouth to speak, but the other agent beat him to it. "Stay here." He said sternly. "Agent Po will be here shortly. Do not make her look for you." The words were a clear command but the speaker did not wait for an answer. He just turned on his heel and left.

* * *

princess


	44. Rumour

44: Rumour

"You heard about that Maxwell guy?"

"The gundam pilot?"

"Yeah, the one that's gone to flying cargo."

"Isn't he missing?"

"He is. But I overheard Peterson tell Chirrups that there's some evidence he's in India."

"India? I thought it was Indonesia he was flying to?"

"He said India. Perhaps they moved him?"

Wufei scowled. A preventer agent going MIA used to be quite normal the first two or three years after the war, but nowadays it was pretty rare. A former gundam pilot going missing was apparently extra exciting news to them. For two weeks now Duo going missing had been the subject of many rumours, one more crazy than the next.

Sally had told him not to listen to them, but it could not always be avoided. The speakers were a table away from him and were not bothering to keep their voices down.

"Why hasn't anyone made a claim yet, you think?" One of them was saying.

"Dunno." The other one answered. "Maybe they wanted him for revenge? Gundam pilots must have made a lot of enemies during the war and preventer agents are not in the business of making friends either."

"If that's so, then they must have known he would be piloting that plane they shot down. How would they have known? Such information is only known to preventers, isn't it?"

"Perhaps it was an inside job then."

"Must be. I never did trust that Jefferson guy."

"Yeah."

An inside job, huh? Glaring, Wufei took up his tray to return it to the rack. He'd heard so many rumours by now and he did not think any of them really had any merit. The other day someone said Duo might have let the plane crash on purpose because he'd wanted to quit, but his resignation had been denied. And then there was the one where apparently he had a relationship going with some woman from the underworld and her husband wanted him eliminated. Really, did these people not have anything better to do?

* * *

-princess

Annoying colleagues!


	45. Eclipse

45: Eclipse

This was only the third time he'd actually taken to hacking the preventer database. He had to be extremely careful. If he was found out, it would mean his job. He'd not needed long to reach the decision that Duo's life was ultimately worth more than his job, but that did not mean he intended to just throw the latter away. He just had to make sure he was not discovered while in there and he had to make sure he left no traces to rouse suspicion.

The past three weeks had felt like one long, dark night. Or perhaps it more resembled a very long day where the sun just wouldn't come out. After his wife died he'd been careful with his feelings towards others. When his colony was blown to bits and pieces with everyone he loved or cared about on it, he sworn that he would never let himself get close to anyone again. But Duo had drawn him in like a tornado sucking up debris and it had taken him going missing for Wufei to see it.

Suddenly, Wufei flinched. There was someone else. Had he seen him? He had! Damn it. Wait. He was retreating? Yes. He wasn't supposed to be in there either! Wufei's fingers suddenly flew over the keyboard, trying to catch up to the person who'd already gone to erase his own tracks. If someone else was hacking into the preventer systems, looking in the same direction at Wufei, it had to mean something. But try as he might, hacking was never Wufei's strongest point and the invader finally jumped behind an invisible wall Wufei could not pass.

He'd lost him.

He knew what to do, though. He'd been in regular contact with Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner since the day he found out Duo had gone missing. They were looking for him as well and one of them was the best hacker Wufei had ever encountered.

He had them on speed dial. It took less than three seconds before he picked up and greeted Wufei. "Someone was in the preventer systems." Wufei said, not bothering to name himself. "I lost him a minute ago."

"I'm on it."

The line went dead and Wufei let out a breath. If anyone could find out who that had been, it was Heero. Now all he had to do was erase his own tracks and wait for the returning call.

* * *

princess


	46. Pendulums & patience

46: Pendulums & patience

Heero had failed. By the time he'd made his way into the preventers database, the other hacker had been too long gone, his tracks too well deleted. He'd taken a look around himself, but all he found was that Duo's personal file had been entered. What exactly the hacker had been looking for he could not say with certainty, but he did not think it had anything to do with current track records.

Quatre was looking for Duo, but he had no idea either as to where the braided man could be. He had eyes and ears out everywhere, but so far not a single word. Even Trowa Barton, who usually observed what others did not see had no clue this time.

These past few weeks had been silent without Duo's company. Sally tried to make up for it, but she was just different. For one she was a woman, with everything that came with women that did not generally come with men. Her patience was a lot shorter than Duo's and she had a knack for nagging. Where Duo usually found a positive side, Sally was often all negative.

Most annoyingly of all, Wufei had just managed to get Duo to stop complaining about Milliardo's behaviour, but Sally knew no limits when it came to him. The way he had left Wufei alone to wait for Sally that evening was not even the latest subject of her criticism. It was just another incident that made her believe the man was every bit as arrogant as she had always said he was.

Wufei had to admit it though, once Wufei had explained to the other preventer agent why he was looking upset, the man had seemed to be leaving all of a sudden. But that could have many reasons. Perhaps he really had been busy? Or perhaps he was one of those men who just didn't know what to do in such a situation. He'd called Sally. Perhaps he had figured she would know better, or that Wufei would rather be around her than around him.

Duo would at least have shut up when he asked him to. He would have grumbled some and then dropped it, partly for Wufei's sake and partly because he figured life was too short to keep complaining about events of the past.

Life was short. They could have died years ago. They'd been staged at the center of a bloody war. Wufei knew Duo saw every day since the war as a gift, but that did not mean it was okay for him to just disappear on them. Damn it, why was there no word from him? Why had there not been a sign of life? It made no sense. If he'd survived surely he would have contacted them by now. Duo's face had been on every television screen when they'd caught him in the war. If he'd lost his memory, people would recognise him. They always did.

There had been no body with the plane. If the purpose had been to kill him, why remove his body from the wreck? Easier to make it look like an accident. And if they wanted him for fame, or as a hostage, they should have made contact by now. Were they planning on using him for something? If so Wufei doubted they'd get what they wanted. Duo was too smart to allow a bunch of criminals to use him. He didn't want to fight anymore, which was the whole reason he'd transferred to flying.

For all his sarcasm, street smarts and mockery, Duo was perhaps the softest person Wufei knew. And Wufei wanted him back.

* * *

princess

Will he find him? Review and you may find out faster!


End file.
